


Thank You

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, Healing, M/M, Sexual Content, Soul healing, Top Balthazar, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stabs Balthazar with his angel blade, but thankfully misses his grace. Balthazar asks Dean for a helping, healing hand, using his soul to speed up his healing. Set during Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 6. Balthazar doesn't die from the stabbing.

Dean and Sam were driving in Baby down a two-lane highway somewhere near Fort Wayne, Indiana, talking when suddenly Cass appears in front of them, dressed in his usual trench coat. Dean slams on the brakes, swerving to avoid him and sees a figure on the side of the road, covered in feathers. Obviously Gabriel, right?

Cass walks to the figure and Dean sees it’s Balthazar with a stab wound. Cass is talking fast, apologizing for trying to kill Balthazar, but the hunter doesn’t care. He grabs Balthazar bridal-style, carrying him to the car and they drive off, leaving Cass staring at the tail lights.

Cass transports himself into the backseat after a minute. Dean stares him down the entire drive to find a cheap motel.

They check into a motel and Dean gets a seperate room for Bathazar. Sam is unloading his bags into the first room when he notices Dean seems to put his stuff in the other room, the injured angel’s room. Which Sam is like WTF?!? Sam could have sworn it was Dean and Cass totally eye-fucking. It’s practically written in the stars after all.

Cass watches as Dean walks into his best friend’s motel room. He is confused, why is Dean not rooming with his brother? Why did Dean even get a second room in the first place. The angel is so confused, but his charge’s actions tend to be confusing at times, especially since the whole Purgatory thing. He didn’t actually open the door, but Dean has been treating him like a traitor, for lying to him and keeping secrets.

Balthazar is lying on the bed, curled in a ball. Castiel managed to miss his grace, but only by inches. The cheeky seraph feels a warm touch on his back, by where his wings join his back. He turns his head to look at who could possibly be touching him and sees a worried looking Winchester, the older one, Dean, Michael’s vessel. He shrugs and turns back around to cradle his wound.

Dean leans over the wing, trying to see the wound, maybe he can sew it up. That, at least he can do, this angel stuck his neck out for him and what did he get in return? An attempted murder, and by both of their most trusted friend, Cass, no less.

Balthazar lets Dean roll him over onto his stomach, his wings, slumped close to his back, too exhausted to retract them, but also in too much pain to move them out of the way.

“Balthazar, are you going to be okay?” Dean tries to take off Balthazar’s shirt, but decides to just rip the shirt off, less of a hassle for Balthazar. The angel nods. Dean looks at the wound, inspecting the entry, he traces his fingers over the blood stained flesh. ”Let me stitch you up, this looks bad.”

Balthazar shakes his head. “Unnecessary, darling, I can heal it, just need more strength…”

“What do you mean by strength?” Dean stands up to grab his sewing needle.

“If you’d lend me some of your strength, I can heal it. The human soul is a major power source.” Balthazar runs his fingers through his own hair. “That’s why I told Castiel to bring me to a human he trusts. Just shoulda known it was going to be you, love.” Balthazar sighs, he's in utter agony, but needs his wound healed fast, before he loses consciousness.

“You need my soul?” Dean freezes mid-stride back to the bed.

“Nah, just need to touch your soul.”

“Is that safe?” Dean regains his composure and sits back on the bed. Pulling out a section of dental floss from the homemade first-aid kit they keep in the trunk.

“As long as you trust me and don’t move too much.” Balthazar gives a weak smile.

Dean swallows, nervously. They look at one another for a few tense moments. Dean is fighting his inner thoughts, telling him to just let Balthazar heal on his own, but he also owes this seraph, a lot. In the end he swallows down his uncertainty and nods, “I trust you.”

“Good, ‘cause I really need to heal this soon or I’ll slip into a coma.” Balthazar uses all his will-power to sit up. “Lie down on the bed and don’t move.” He winks, pushing Dean’s shoulders down.

Dean complies, lying flat on the bed and closes his eyes. He has never had his soul touched by anyone besides Castiel.

“I’d actually rather you keep your eyes open, darling.” Balthazar shuffles closer to Dean and rolls his sleeve up to his elbow.

Dean opens his eyes, making eye contact with the injured angel. He feels a slight burn, then it turns to a full out fire in his abdomen. He tries to scream, but can’t seem to vocalize this pain.

Balthazar slowly inserts his hand, searching for Dean’s glowing soul, he can sense it is close, he leans in close and whispers, “Almost there, love.” Balthazar sees the pain in Dean’s eyes and tries to help him forget the pain. He places a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean’s heart nearly stops when Balthazar kisses him, a spark flies through his lips straight to his groin. Holy shit! Is all Dean can think as his lips are bitten gently. A moan escapes before he even knows how he has managed to make a noise.

Balthazar touches Dean’s soul and heals his morbid wound. He sighs at the tingling sensation involved in such intimate healing. He pulls his hand out of Dean’s abdomen, hearing Dean exhale at the same time.

Dean knows the second Balthazar has healed himself, there is no more painful pull, but a new feeling of want. Where in the world did that come from? He just pulls the angel practically hovering over him into a passionate kiss.

Their lips meet in a fit of passion, neither knowing how this has happened, but not wanting to stop to ask. Balthazar slowly gets his bearings back, knowing he is kissing Castiel’s charge, but not caring, he was the bugger who tried to kill him in the first place.

Dean wraps his arm around the angel’s waist, pulling him on top of him. Moaning into the licking and biting that his lips are encountering. He groans out a few words, between spikes of internal electricity, “damn…Balth…yes.”

Balthy smiles, at hearing the older Winchester obviously loving their not-so innocent actions. He hooks his leg over Dean’s hips, straddling the hunter.

Dean moans at the sudden feeling of the angel now literally on top of him. Within seconds he feels Balthazar move his hips, grinding them into his. Dean is surprised to find Balthazar is rock hard and Dean is not disappointing either, sporting a throbbing erection. Both restricted by pants Dean groans, trying to get some friction on his groin.  
Balthazar is loving this little escapades, as unexpected as it is, he grinds down, hearing Dean moan like a five-dollar whore. Oh yes now he needs to thank Castiel for betraying him. He tugs at Dean’s shirt, trying to get him to take it off, he is already topless, after all. The angel manages to unbuckle the belt and pulls it out of it’s loops and has unzipped his slacks before Dean has gotten his shirt off.

Their lips have separated for a total of five seconds and that’s just too much time for Dean’s groin to handle. He crashes his lips against Balthazar’s, biting his bottom lip, pulling it towards him erotically.

Balthazar can’t take the time to finish stripping himself or his potiental lover beneath him. He mojos them naked in a second and grinds his erection against Dean’s, loving the friction this is creating. He lets slip a moan of angelic origins and allows his wings to expand, covering them both from view of any passerby-ers.

Dean is surpised he is okay with being naked with an angel he doesn’t know all that well. But his brain isn’t really making the decisions right now.

Balthazar grabs a small tube of lube that has mysteriously appeared on the night stand and opens it, spreading a liberal amount on his right hand, coating his fingers. “Have you ever?” He whispers into Dean’s ear, he gets a quick shake of Dean’s head in response. Balthy knees Dean’s legs further apart and lifts both legs until they are spread wide, feet flat on the mattress, allowing easier access for himself and a less painful angle for Dean, since this is his first. “Relax, I promise to be gentle, love.” Dean just nods, overwhelmed by the realiziation this is happening, right now.

The angel slips his lubricated fingers down between their pressed bodies, trailing to the sweet spot between the hunter’s legs. He presses one finger to the tight, puckered hole and slowly pushes in, knowing this is almost as uncomfortable as soul touching. The seraph leans in and trails soft kisses down the hunter’s neck, reaching the point where shoulder and neck meet and bites, hard, attempting to distract him from the pain further down.

Dean exhales, groaning loudly, feeling the angel bite him. He barely notices the burning in his rear. He digs his fingers into the angel’s back, showing his acceptance.

Balthazar pushes the finger in all the way, right up to and past the second knuckle, he retracts the finger a little and presses it back in, slowly, opening his lover up. He continues pressing the finger in and out, then adds a second finger, twisting it while inside, hoping for a prostate brush. He's hit the target when Dean’s hips thrust up, and he groans, “Fuck yeah,” into Balthazar’s neck, licking and sucking just below the jawline. He scissors the fingers and pulls them out, hearing a moan at the withdrawal. He adds more lube in his hand, palming his rock-hard cock, slicking it up for the main event. He nudges Dean’s legs wider and lines his cock up to the stretched entrance he wants to pound into, but holds back, knowing this is not the time for letting his angelic strength to take over, especially with a human, another angel’s charge, even.

He presses his tip around the hole, teasing, he loves to keep his partners anticipating, but makes it a short tease, he just wants to know how tight Dean Winchester -anal virgin- would be. He pushes in slowly, hearing Dean’s breath hitch at the very impressive cock entering him.

Dean is trying to prepare himself for the feeling, but he has never done this before, he doesn’t know how painful this is going to be, after a few worrying seconds he feels the intrusion and makes what he will later recall as a very manly groan, but might sound more like a whimper. The burn is there, Balthazar is not small, he may appear small, but he is hung like a horse.

“Sorry,” Balthy moans out as he enters the hunter, feeling the velvety warmth that is Dean. “Give it a second, mate. I assure the pain subsides.” Dean just nods, face scrunched in discomfort.

Balthy leans down, kissing Dean, trying to keep him from focusing on the pain.

A few seconds later, Dean has adjusted and is moaning to the feel of being filled. “You can move.”

He doesn’t wait a second and pulls out to the head and pumps his hips, pushing his cock back in with a quick kiss to Dean’s temple. Balthy keeps at this slow pace, waiting for Dean to moan approval of some kind, he is not disappointed.

Dean is getting rammed by an angel of the Lord and is moaning like a pornstar, loving it, every second, every powerful thrust, every jerk of his hips. Maybe Dean Winchester isn’t as straight as he thinks he is? He moans out his approval, “Fuck yes, harder.”

Balthazar picks up the pace, pounding into Dean’s tight ass, harder, faster, with more of a hip thrust than before.

Dean’s hips move, thrusting down into Balthy’s withdrawls, wanting more, needing him to go deeper, to hit his sweet spot and cause the world to explode.

They are fucking, moaning and grunting, not even noticing that Sam has knocked on their door twice now, and actually ran away, hearing the grunts of apparent passion emanating from the room. Dean is the first to lose control, he orgasms fast, his neglected cock shooting thick spurts of his white happiness on his and Balthazar’s abdomens. Muscles contracting in ecstasy, he sees white stars and knows this is what sex, an orgasm, is meant to feel like.

Balthazar feels the moment Dean loses himself, all his muscles tighten, squeezing him, he is feeling amazingly turned-on. The tightness of his partner squeezes out his own avalanche of an orgasm, he fills Dean’s ass with his thick, sticky come. He pumps out his orgasm into Dean, fingers digging into tender flesh, that will leave a mark, good thing Dean’s hips are usually covered by his jeans and shirt.

Balthazar pulls out of Dean and sees his perky, firm and toned ass, leaking some come, it drips down his ass and Balthazar smiles at the sight, damn even Dean’s ass looks good leaking my spunk. He shakes his head to rid his mind of such a dirty thought and rolls off Dean’s chest, they are both panting, attempting to regain their normal heart beats, but failing, that’s how great the sex was for both participants.

Dean is the first to break the silence. “Balthazar, was that part of the soul-touching? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that’s not how it went when Cass touched my soul.” Dean smirks, always a smartass, that’s just his style.

“Are you kidding me love! That was not in any of the manuals, you totally took advantage of an injured angel and mind fucked him just now.”

“I think not! You were the one to kiss me first.” Dean smirks, and rolls over, facing the angel.

“That was to keep you mind off the excruciating pain of me touching your soul.”

“Well, you started it. Don’t matter how or why.”

Balthazar nods, he was guilty of getting an incredible lay and getting healed all in one, not bad for a seraph angel. He chuckles to himself. “Guilty, what ya going to do? Send Cassie after me again?”

“God no, you’re gonna have to fuck me again and soon.”

Balthazar just looks over at the hunter, his hunter now, obviously Dean has chosen his mate and it’s not the trench coat wearing angel.


End file.
